


Baby Blue

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: 200 Followers Celebration [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian Stan, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, I think these are all the tags needed???, Kinda?, Light Feminization, M/M, Nail Polish, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Chris Evans, pretty much?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Sebastian comes home to Chris from a night out wearing nail polish. When he reveals he's wearing panties in a matching color, Chris wants to take a look.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: 200 Followers Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110626
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is different from what I usually write. I got the prompt Evanstan + nail polish from hellobeautworld as part of my 200 follower celebration on tumblr and I got veryyyyy inspired. Genuinely thought this was going to be fluffy at first but boy was I wrong about that. This was unexpected but I hope people still like it! This was beta read by the amazing truckloadoffrogs, any remaining mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Also all the usual disclaimers about RPF fics apply. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos if you liked this, it means the world to me <3

Chris grins as he hears the front door of Sebastian’s New York apartment open. He’d opted to stay home tonight instead of going out with Seb. If the sound of Seb’s giggles is a good indicator his boyfriend had a good time, as he usually did when he was out with friends. 

Seb enters the room and plops down on Chris’s lap. “Heeyyyy,” he says and kisses Chris’s nose. 

“Hey baby,” Chris says fondly. He runs a hand through Seb’s hair and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “You have a good time?”

Seb nods. “Missed you though,” he pouts. “Oh, oh, oh,” he says quickly, “I got my nails painted.” He waves his hands in front of Chris. 

Chris takes Sebastian’s hand in his and looks at it. His nails are painted in a pretty baby blue color. It suits him. Chris likes it. A lot. 

“Pretty nails for my pretty baby,” he says. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Seb asks, his cheeks flushed red. 

Chris smiles. “The prettiest.” He kisses Seb again. “I like this color on you. Matches those panties you got.” 

“I’m wearing them,” Seb whispers. 

“Yeah?” Chris grins. 

He uses his thumb to stroke Seb’s cheek. Presses their lips together again. Seb’s mouth opens almost automatically and Chris slips his tongue inside. He could kiss his boy for hours and it would not be a hardship. He loves the feeling of those lips, how eager his baby gets, and those sweet little noises he makes. They move in tandem. They have long figured out what gets them going. What feels good and what doesn’t. Chris slides his hand down Seb’s neck. Strokes the exposed skin, smiles into the kiss as Seb whimpers. It’s perfect. 

“Wanna see my panties?” Seb asks once they part. 

“You gonna show me?” Chris looks into Seb’s eyes. “‘Cause I’d love to see your panties sweetheart. You know what it does to me.” 

Seb giggles again. “I do…  _ Daddy _ ,” he says. He slips a hand underneath Chris’s shirt. “I like it.” 

“Fuck, baby,” Chris says. “Let Daddy see those pretty panties then. My baby got all dolled up for me hmm?” 

“Of course,” Seb says. 

He gets up, but not before kissing Chris again. Then he stands in front of Chris, slowly lifts his shirt and drops it on the ground. 

“Such a pretty baby,” Chris says. 

He loves the way Seb squirms and twists. The way his skin flushes. The abs he knows his baby is proud of - and that Chris is proud of all the same. But then again, he's proud of everything Seb does. Right now he feels like the luckiest man on the planet. Out of all the people in this city, Seb’s here with him. No one else gets to see his baby boy like this.

“Gonna show me more?” Chris asks. Sebastian nods. “Such a sweet boy.” 

“Your sweet boy," Seb replies. 

He unbuttons his jeans and tries to wiggle out of them. He pouts and frowns and struggles. 

“Need a hand, sweetheart?” 

He nods. Chris puts his hands on Seb’s pretty peach of an ass and squeezes. Then he pulls Seb's skinny jeans down, revealing his prize. The silky blue panties are stained, Sebastian's hard dick straining against the fabric. It's the best goddamn thing Chris has ever seen. He's sure. His own cock is hard in his jeans. 

"So fucking gorgeous," Chris says. Sebastian twirls around. "What a sight baby. That all for Daddy?" 

"'M aching for you Daddy," Seb says, "'m leaking. Want you so bad." 

"My pretty sweetheart," Chris trails his finger over Seb’s panties. Touching his cock but just barely. Feels it twitch underneath the soft fabric. Wet and hot and hard. 

"Daddy," Sebastian whines. 

"What's that baby? What do you need Daddy to do?" Chris says in a low voice. "Tell me." He commands. 

"Want to feel you. Want you to fuck me," Seb bites his lower lip, "I need you Daddy. Please?" 

"You know I can't deny you anything when you ask like that...fuck _ … _ " Chris pulls Sebastian onto his lap again. "Looking at me like that, all sweet and pretty. Fuck, baby. So perfect for me." 

"Wanna be good for you, Daddy." 

"You are. So good baby boy, so perfect. Letting me love you, letting me see you, letting me touch you. 'M so lucky." 

Sebastian squirms. Their dicks brush together. Chris groans at the friction and at the soft noises his sweetheart makes. 

"Gonna let me fuck your pussy baby? Let me take care of you the way you been needing?" Chris asks. 

Seb nods quickly and kisses Chris again. Chris takes control of the kiss easily. Moving Seb the way he wants without separating their mouths. He lifts Sebastian up with ease and then lays him down on the couch. When they have to part to breathe, Chris presses a soft kiss on Seb’s forehead and undresses himself. He throws his clothes on top of Seb's and then stops to admire his boyfriend’s body some more. Straddles his arms, his sides, then his thighs. Catalogues every little sound Sebastian makes. Keeps them memorised for those cursed days they can't be together, so he always has something sweet to think of when they cannot touch. 

"Please fuck me Daddy," Sebastian's bottom lip trembles, "need you in my pussy, please." 

"Gonna need to get lube, baby, just a second longer," Chris says apologetically. 

"'S under the couch from Thursday," Sebastian mumbles, "threw it there, remember?" 

Chris quickly fumbles around underneath the couch to find the bottle of lube. He makes a victorious noise when he finds it, making Sebastian giggle. 

He presses a featherlight kiss on top of Sebastian’s panties before sliding them down his legs. He kisses Seb’s knee and then his thighs. Then his red and leaking cock. He grabs the bottle of lube, opens the cap, and pours a generous amount on his fingers. He gently rubs Seb’s rim before sliding the first digit inside. He waits until Seb has adjusted before he starts moving. 

Quickly Seb begs him to add another finger and Chris complies. Watches his fingers disappear into Sebastian’s body. God… he loves the sight. Sometimes they don't even move past this. Chris is more than happy to finger his sweetheart until he is begging to come. Until he is a whimpering and crying mess, ready to be pushed over that edge. But today they have other plans. Chris really wants to fuck Sebastian. Wants to feel him around his cock. Wants to feel him twitch and squeeze and squirm and see that sweet look in his baby's eyes as Chris fills him to the brim. 

He adds a third finger. Pumps his fingers in and out until he thinks Seb's ready for him. He slicks up his cock and slowly slides it into his boyfriend’s willing body. He waits until Seb gives him the okay to move and begins to thrust. Sebastian wraps his arms around Chris's neck. Pulls him down into another kiss. It's hot and filthy and just the way Chris likes. He uses one hand to cup Sebastian’s cheek while he keeps thrusting into him steadily. The heat and the tightness is driving Chris crazy and he knows he's getting closer and closer. 

"Feel so good baby," Chris groans. "So good for Daddy. Such a good boy." 

He rests his head against Sebastian’s forehead. If Seb’s gasps were a record Chris would play it on repeat. 

"Love you Daddy," Seb cries out, "'m your good boy. Taking such good care of me Daddy." 

"Love you too baby boy. Love taking care of my sweetheart," Chris says. 

He kisses him again. Chris feels the pressure build in his belly, feels himself nearing that edge. He wraps a hand around Seb’s cock, trying to stroke in time with his thrusts which are becoming more and more erratic. His pace is off until Seb wraps his hand around Chris's, helps him stroke his cock while Chris fucks into his body. 

"Want you to cum inside me, Daddy." 

Sebastian moans and Chris is pushed over the edge. He comes with a loud groan and fills that sweet body up with his cum. Sebastian strokes their hands together over his cock. Chris looks at him with awe. This man… he's such a gift. Chris can hardly believe it sometimes. Thinks he must have done something right in a past life to deserve a man this good. Fuck. 

Sebastian’s moans become louder and Chris knows that look in his eyes. Sebastian's close too. Ready to spill all over his abs. He presses a quick kiss to Seb’s lips and then his baby is coming in white, hot spurts on top of his belly. He relaxes back onto the couch and has to catch his breath.

"That was good," Seb giggles. 

"Yeah?" Chris says fondly. 

He carefully pulls out. Kisses his boyfriend again. First on his cheeks, then his forehead, his nose, and then his lips. 

"Looked so good for me too, sweetheart," Chris praises, "so pretty. Made Daddy very happy and proud." 

Sebastian blushes, shivers. "Wanna make you happy 'n proud," he says. 

"You did, baby, you did," Chris lifts a hand to stroke Seb’s cheek. "'M so proud of you honey. My sweet boy." He kisses him again. "Let's get you cleaned up and into bed, mhm?" 

Seb pouts. "Want cuddles," he whines. 

"Gonna give you cuddles, I promise," Chris smiles. "Just gotta clean you up a little babe." 

"Okay," Sebastian smiles back at him. 

They make quick work of cleaning him up. They are in and out of the shower within 10 minutes, Seb being more interested in his cuddles than in getting clean. 

Chris carries him to bed and places him on top of their bedsheets carefully. Sebastian gets underneath the covers and pulls his boyfriend with him. Curls up in his arms and rests his head on Chris’s bare chest. Chris loves holding him. Loves the feeling of having him in his arms, safe and secure and close. He loves Seb so fucking much that sometimes it feels too big for his body. And he'd worried at the start of this that it might be too much but Seb loves him all the same. They are a match made in heaven and Chris wouldn't change a single thing. 

"I should wear nail polish more often," Seb mumbles. 

Chris presses a kiss on top of his hair. "I think you should," he smiles, "maybe red next?" 

"I think that can be arranged," Sebastian says. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can always say hi to me on tumblr, I am also hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there. Or check out the evanstanweek tumblr!


End file.
